Agent Silver
by twisster the hedgehog
Summary: Silver is a spy who is on a mission that was just ment to be simple turn into a dangerous mission. This is a oneshot. Shadow and Blaze are also in this story. This is my first story so go easy on me. Let me know if something needs to be fixed.


Hey second story people im exited please injoy let me know if i messed something up!

"Agent Silver, glad you could make it."said the director who was only a black figure on a screen in the EMF [which by the way stands for Elite Mobian Force] HQ. Silver sits in his seat and looks at the the screen and says,"What did you call me in for Director?" the director had a very low voice because he was hiding his identity even from his own Agents... then the Director says very calmly,"Ah, yes, well as you know there is a group of terrorist called EYE [don't ask me what it stands for because i don't know] Your mission is to find out what they are up to Agent Silver. Good Luck." the screen that had once shone the Director shuts off to a dark screen Agent Silver fiddles with his tie that was tied around his neck and he stands up. He didn't know much about EYE exept that there base is located in Agent Silver began heding for the air port, why use teleportaition its not like he is in a rush.

When the plane lands in Alabama Silver heads out of the Airport. He remembers that on his briefing folders it said once he was out of the airport he would receive further orders. And when he finishes thinking that the Directors voice is heard on the communicator device that is in his ear,"Agent Silver do you copy?this is the Director." Silver immediately replies with a confident voice,"This is Agent Silver... I read you loud and clear Director." The director tells Silver were EYE's base is.

Silver arrives in the middle of nowhere the place had a big building with two guards guarding the two metal doors that must be the way in silver sneaks up to one of the guards and knocks him out and he quickly knocks out the other guard before he could raise an alarm. Silver then goes inside the building and finds the command room thankfully he didn't run into any guards although he thought that was odd and began to question the thought that they were up to anything but he dismisses those thoughts knowing he had to stay focused . He sees folders on a desk and he opens them up to only find horrifying news they were planting bombs in Alaska, Florida, and California! Silver then panics and he calls the director. Silver practically yells into the comm with an alarmed voice ,"DIRECTOR!PICK UP!" there was silence for a few until the Directors voice was heard ,"Agent Silver calm down what is it?" Silver takes a deep breath and says,"EYE has planted bombs in Alaska, Florida, and California! and they're going to go off IN ONE HOUR!" there was silence on the other end again then finally there was noise on the other end again...the directors said with a calm voice,"Agent Silver I need you to go and disable those bombs use your teleporting device. Silver nods and says," ok" and he grabs out his teleporting device and he heads for Florida.

Once in Florida Silver heads for the location the folder had said the bomb was planted which was in Disney World. Silver had to pay a fee to get in disney world but he did it because everyone here was in danger he heads for the Thunderbolt which is a rollercoaster it was a little hard getting there because of all the people when he gets there he looks up and sees a bomb tied up on one of the beams that was supporting the ride and he realized something ... he was going to have to climb up twenty feet and disable it. Silver was scared of heights but he knew if he didn't do this a lot of people would die because he was too afraid and thats not what he wanted. So Silver takes a deep breath and begins to up Silver looks down and got dizzy at what met his eyes the people looked like tiny dots and other rides looked like toys, this was crazy! Suddenly silver loses his grip and begins to fall he managed to grab back onto the beam and he was gasping, that was Silver gets up to the bomb and disables it he sighs and gets out his teleporter and heads for Alaska.

Once Silver was at Alaska he shivers it was super cold it felt like he was turning to stone and if you think about it that doesn't sound pleasant. Thats when he hears two very friend like voices saying at the same time ,"SILVER!" Silver looks over in the direction his name was being called and he sees two of his friends Blaze who was a female cat, and Shadow who was a male hedgehog. Silver smiles at this pleasant surprise when all of a sudden a laser whizzes by Silver nearly missing him but it just hits the side of his arm he grabs his arm where he had been hit then Shadow grabs silver and brings him to cover and says,"DUDE,why are people shooting at you with lazers now!?" Silver gives a slight smile at that realizing this does happen to him a lot. Silver,"The director sent me on a mission are you guys on any missions?" Blaze sighs,"No, but is this a really good time to be talking about this?!" Silver does his best to hold back and not laugh and he replies," No hey shadow can you transport me to the sled dog camp?" Shadow smiles and says,"sure thing" he grabs out a chaos emerald that is emerald green and it shined so brightly it was a little blinding he raises it up in the air and Blaze and Silver put their hand in Shadows hand as Shadow yells,"CHAOS CONTROL!" and a bright blinding light replaces that spot where Shadow, Silver, and Blaze once stood ,the light disappears though. The three arrive at the dog sledding camp were Silver saw the bomb so did Shadow and Blaze. Blaze says with a little alarm,"What's that doing here!?" Silver replies comly," you can thank the terrorists for it later i got to disable it" he disabled it and says to the other to now we need to go to California. Shadow says enthusiastically," I'll get us there" and he did the same thing he did to get them to the dog sledding camp.

In California Silver told the others that the last bomb was planted in the fancy hotel known as hotel suites the three go there and they find a bomb attached to a shandler and silver realizes he has to climb again and so he begins to climb the whole entire time instead of looking down the hedgehog kept his eyes on his target the bomb he looked at his witch and he twitched it was going to go off in 3 minutes! he begins to hurry to the bomb that when the terrorists showed up to stop Silver and began to shoot lasers at him and his two friends began to fight the terrorists a laser hits Silvers leg causing him to lose his grip and he begins to fall and he thought to himself this is it im dead afterall im falling a great height sigh so long... just before he hit the ground Blaze catches him and threw him to the schadler Silver grabs onto it and disables it it was all over.

After defeating all the terrorists Silver says goodbye to his friends and heads home to colorado where he received a medal for bravery and saving many lives Silvers injuries healed in time and he went another adventure.

THE END


End file.
